


Manipulated

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, D/s, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy claims Chekov in a D/s universe where Chekov has to have a dominant partner to be navigator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manipulated

Sure, it's manipulative. If anyone were to suggest that Doctor McCoy didn't _know_ that, going in, he'd be insulted. But sometimes, being manipulated is fun. Sometimes, being manipulated means having a pair of pretty pink swollen lips around your cock, the thumb tucked between slim neck and thick black leather restricting breathing just enough--and he's a _doctor_, damnit, he knows what he's doing in this area. Sometimes, being manipulated is pretty damned good. He ruffles Pasha's curls and smiles, and he's damned if the kid doesn't smirk back, though it's hard to tell with his lips stretched like that. Sure, he's doing the kid a favor by collaring him, giving him the tremendous opportunity to serve as navigator on the _Enterprise_, but he _likes_ Pasha, and those brains were being wasted on the uncollared sub waiting patiently at the Academy. If he's being honest with himself, he also doesn't like the idea of Pasha with some rougher dominant, someone who'd hit the kid or refuse to let him rise in the ranks just for his own amusement. McCoy can be hard, but he's also kind, and something in him wants to protect the seventeen-year-old. Yeah, okay, McCoy's not exactly _single_, but Jim Kirk was always a bit flexible about morality, and he's not complaining as he pushes his cock into Pasha's ass with an "I told you so" smirk in the doctor's direction. McCoy rolls his eyes and strokes Pasha's cheek, watching Jim rest a hand between the boy's shoulder blades and start to move, start to fuck the hell out of him. He's seen Jim on his back plenty of times, but in a way he thinks he's most beautiful like this, sharing a boy, eyes flashing bright hot and happy over Pasha's head. Yeah. McCoy could get used to this.


End file.
